1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel system for approximating and developing the natural release and apogee of a reasonably accurate pitch.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem to which this invention is directed is developing a consistent apogee through a consistent release of pitch, thereby allowing a pitcher to visualize his/her xe2x80x9cspotxe2x80x9d during game conditions. Most pitcher training systems place the equipment at the home plate. Specifically, these systems work on keeping the ball within the strike zone. The major portion of the pitch, which is the distance traveled from the ball""s release at the mound to home plate to is usually ignored by training systems.
The system employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,227 to Klaus, Sep. 25, 1984 consists of a vertical support frame set up temporarily at the front edge of home plate. The pitcher attempts to throw the baseball from his mound position to the catcher behind home plate through the device which outlines the strike zone area. This patent does nothing specifically to develop a consistent release and degree of apogee on the pitched ball.
The system employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,671 to Ritchie, May 5, 1998 attempts to provide an alley through which to throw. Various targets are positioned on a tarpaulin. Lead lines, which are attached to the frame beneath the targets, are extended out toward the pitcher. As described by the patent, the apparatus employs no training system to develop a consistent degree of apogee on the pitched ball. The system employed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,703 to Brown and Kemph, Jun. 8, 1971 consists of a target simulating an average strike zone. This works on the end result and not the apogee or path of the pitch.
The system employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,023 to Hazen, May 30, 1978 passes a ball or kick through a moving target to effectuate timing and accuracy. Timing and accuracy are not the primary purpose of the instant invention. The Pitcher""s Box teaches the user to develop a consistent release and apogee first and then other techniques not in the scope of the current invention will be used to develop timing and accuracy.
The system employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,211 to Drabowsky, Aug. 8, 1995 is placed at home plate. Again, this system concentrates on the end result, not the approach and path of the pitch as does the Pitcher""s Box specifically.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are consistent apogees and ball release points, spot visualization, and target approximating. One of the disadvantages discussed in the Description of Related Art is that most of the other systems concentrate on the end result of a pitch. The present invention places it""s emphasis on the apogee of the pitch, therefore, it is necessary to place the employed equipment between home plate and the pitcher""s mound. A targeting object suspended inside of an enclosed vertically supported frame, section, or structure is provided for the pitcher to direct the throw once his natural apogee is observed. Through continued use the target object can be adjusted for the optimal apogee for an accurate pitch. As outlined, this system is observant of the path taken to the end result, not the end result itself.
The referenced art provides no means for visualizing the optimal placement of the ball in attaining the most accurate apogee for delivering the ball in the batter""s strike zone. The target object placed inside the enclosed structure provides a tool for visualizing where the pitch should be delivered. Generally, targets that are placed closer to a pitcher are easier and more comfortable to strike. Once the target is moved, the pitcher may still visualize the near target aiding the pitcher""s release point timing to achieve the desired apogee on the pitch.
Approximating the target through practice, a pitcher can achieve a consistent apogee. The pitcher can then adjust his timing and accuracy around the consistent apogee. Once the path of the ball has become consistent, the end result of the ball can more easily be adjusted for placement in the batter""s strike zone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for training a pitcher which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for training a pitcher which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed. Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for pitcher training which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for training a pitcher which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such apparatus for training a pitcher economically available to the buying public.